Mobile devices are moving towards having access to larger and larger amounts and varying types of personalized information, either stored on the device itself or accessible to the device over a network (i.e., in the cloud). This enables the owner/user of such a device to store and subsequently easily access this information about their lives. The information of use to the user of a mobile device may include their personal calendar (i.e., stored in a calendar application), their e-mail, mapping information (e.g., locations of user-entered locations, user-requested routes, etc.).
However, at the moment, these devices require users to specifically request information in order for the device to present the information. For instance, if a user wants a route to a particular destination, the user must enter information into the mobile device (e.g., via a touchscreen, voice input, etc.) requesting the route. Given the amount of data accessible to the mobile devices, a device that leverages this data in order to predict the information needed by a user would be useful.